fgttiotcfandomcom-20200214-history
Human
Overveiw Humans joined the Cosmic society quite recently. In fact, humans only became aware of the existence of other sentient species because it all had to be explained to them so they could be included in Project Prometheus. However, much of the human language is derived from the names of other alien species and their characteristics, suggesting that long ago humans were a major part of Cosmic society, but had since become secluded. History The Humans began existence upon a small, terrestial planet named, in their language, Earth. First contact was made with them by the Pasifists, when they traveled to Earth to create a flare for these "newfound sentient creatures". At the peak of their civilization (during the Roman Empire), they were greatly involved in Cosmic society, and Earth was filled with a vast variety of alien species. It was viewed as a safe haven from the harsh racism and slavery that many other species faced elsewhere in the Universe. But then there was the Great War. Eventually, a heirarchy of the many inhabiting species began to develop, and slavery of the lowest class (which happened to be the Filth) followed. As the once safe haven began to turn to slavery like the other corners of the Cosmos, those who disagreed with this change opposed it, forming a rebellion. In the earliest stages of this rebellion, it consisted of the Empaths, the Pacifists, and the Filths, yet even these three united species were a force to be reckoned with. As the rebellion grew, a massive war ensued upon Earth. This war culminated in the Mass Exile of the Humans, when the Rebellion gained control of a technology called the Propulsion Sequence, ejecting the planet Earth far away into an orbit around a distant star. This war, in fact, ended up abolishing all slavery in the universe, not just the slavery on Earth. As for the Humans, they were never seen or heard from again until Project Prometheus, when they were once again united with the other Cosmic Citizens to be taken to the alternate universe. Of course, at this point, no one knew of the Great War. Abilities ''' Humans are mainly harmless, though they do have one interesting ability. The zap family of artifacts that would normally temporarily incapacitate an alien, instead grants Humans a surge of energy and agility, and, generally, an guaranteed win. In fact, the compound that the zaps are made of is secreted by Humans in an area called the adrenaline gland. Whereas this hormone would normally shut off certain areas of an aliens brain temporarily, it empowers a Human. In some places of the universe, Humans are captured and placed in concentration camps to harvest this hormone and mass produce zap artifacts. '''Interesting Facts Humans are created using "gene sequences", which actually randomizes their appearances and personalities, meaning that Humans are one of two species in the entire universe who's appearance and personalities and consciousness differs substantially from individual to individual. Most species can be summed up by one personality and all look generally the same. This variety, however, is often a hinderence as differences of opinions often lead to useless squabbling.